familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lewis Latham (1584-1655)/List of Notable Descendants
Notable Descendants of Lewis Latham (1584-1655), Sargeant Falconer of King Charles I of England. Frances: Mother of Governors Frances Latham (1609-1677), daughter of Lewis, migrated to Rhode Island in 1636 and had many descendants rise to prominent positions including 14 as governor or lieutenant governor. The following governors, deputy governors, or lieutenant governors either descend directly from Frances, or married one of her descendants: Governors who are direct descendants: # Walter Clarke (1639-1714), her son, Rhode Island colonial governor 1676-1677, 1686, and 1696-1698 # Samuel Cranston (1659-1727) (grandson) Rhode Island governor 1698-1729 # William Greene (1731-1809) - ( CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - 2nd Governor of Rhode Island, 20th Chief Justice of Rhode Island. # Nehemiah Rice Knight (1780-1854) - ( ERHudson, ERice, MHolden, RHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - 9th Governor of Rhode Island, 1817-1821 # Henry Frederick Lippitt (1818-1891), ( WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - 33rd Rhode Island governor 1875-1877 # Charles Warren Lippitt (1846-1924), (Son of Henry) 44th Rhode Island governor 1895-1896 Rhode Island governor 1895-1896 # John Rankin Rogers (1838-1901) - ( MAGreen, NGreen, JGreen, PWGreene, MRice, MHolden, RHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - 3rd Governor for State of Washington. 1896-1902 # John Hubbard Chafee (1922-1999) - (father of Lincoln) 66th Rhode Island governor, 1963-1969 # Lincoln Davenport Chafee (1953) - ( JChafee, JMHunter, AFLippitt, HFLippitt, WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - 74th Rhode Island governor, 2011- # Greene, Theo F, Gov (1867-1966) - ( AGreen (1838), CEArnold, SGArnold, PGreene, SGreene, CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham - an American politician from Rhode Island. A Democrat, Green served as the 57th Governor of Rhode Island (1933–1937) and in the United States Senate (1937–1961). Deputy or lieutenant governors who are direct descendants: # John Gardner (1697-1764) - ( CHolmes, FHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - Rhode Island deputy governor 1754-1755 and 1756-1764 # Samuel G. Arnold (1821-1880) - ( SGArnold1, PGreene, SGreene, CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - Lt Gov of Rhode Island. 1852-1853 and 1861-1862 # William Greene (1797-1883) - ( RGreene, WGreene, CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - , Rhode Island lieutenant governor 1866-1868 Governors who are related by marriage: # Jeremiah Clark (1605-1651) (husband), Rhode Island president 1648-1649 # John Cranston (1625-1680), (son-in-law) Rhode Island governor 1678-1680 # Caleb Carr (1616-1695), (son-in-law) Rhode Island governor in 1695 # Charles Collins Van Zandt (1830-1894), ( AGGreene, AGGreene, JHGreene, TRGreene, MRice, MHolden, RHolden3, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - 34th Rhode Island governor 1877-1880 # William Greene (1695-1758), ( CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - Rhode Island governor for 11 years from 1743-1758 Deputy governor related by marriage: # James Barker (1617-1702), (son-in-law) Rhode Island deputy governor 1678-1679 Disputed Links: # William Wanton (1670-1733), - Rhode Island colonial governor 1732-1733 (supposedly link by marriage) References * Frances Latham - Wikipedia * Frances Vaughn - Lots of Genealogical Notes here! Family Trees * David Potter Immigrant Ancestors A Arnold # Arnold, Samuel G (1821-1880) - ( SGArnold1, PGreene, SGreene, CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - Lt Gov of Rhode Island. C Chafee # John Hubbard Chafee (1922-1999) - (father of Lincoln) Rhode Island governor, 1963-1969 # Lincoln Davenport Chafee (1953) - ( JChafee, JMHunter, AFLippitt, HFLippitt, WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - 74th Rhode Island governor, 2011- # Louisa Chafee (1996) (daughter of Lincoln) - 2016 Summer Olympics competitor in sailing. Chapman * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( MAPotter, APotter, DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - Arizona LDS Pioneer lived to age 101 and was widowed for 43 years. Clarke # Clarke, Walter, Gov (1639-1714), (grandson), Rhode Island colonial governor 1676-1677, 1686, and 1696-1698 Cranston # Cranston, Samuel, Gov (1659-1727) ( MClarke, FLatham, LLatham) - 18th Rhode Island colonial governor and longest serving (30 years : 1698-1729) G Gardner # Gardner, John, Dep Gov (1697-1764) - ( CHolmes, FHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - Rhode Island deputy governor 1754-1755 and 1756-1764 Green / Greene # Greene, Albert G (1802-1868) (father of Arazelia) American jurist, historian and poet. # Greene, Arazelia (1828-1899) -( AGGreene, JHGreene, TRGreene, MRice, MHolden, RHolden3, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - Wife of Rhode Island governor Charles Collins Van Zandt (1830-1894). # Celia Greene (1762-1796) (daughter of William) - Celia married her cousin, Colonel William Greene, the son of Benjamin Greene of Warwick. # Greene, Phebe (1760-1828) - (daughter of William) - married Lieutenant Colonel Samuel Ward, Jr., the son of Governor Samuel Ward and Anne Ray; # Greene, Ray (1765-1849) - (son of William) - became Attorney General for the state and a United States Senator. # Green, Theo F, Gov (1867-1966) - ( AGreen (1838), CEArnold, SGArnold, PGreene, SGreene, CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - an American politician from Rhode Island. A Democrat, Green served as the 57th Governor of Rhode Island (1933–1937) and in the United States Senate (1937–1961). Deputy or lieutenant governors who are direct descendants: # Greene, Wm, Jun (1731-1809) - ( CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - 2nd Governor of Rhode Island, 20th Chief Justice of Rhode Island. # Greene, Wm, Lt Gov (1797-1883) - ( RGreene, WGreene, CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - , Rhode Island lieutenant governor 1866-1868 K Knight # Knight, Nehemiah R, Gov (1780-1854) - ( ERHudson, ERice, MHolden, RHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - 9th Governor of Rhode Island, US Senator. L Lippett Gov Henry F Lippitt was the father of Charles Warren Lippitt, another Rhode Island Governor, and the father of Henry F. Lippitt, a U.S. Senator from Rhode Island, the grandfather of Rhode Island House Minority Leader Frederick Lippitt, # Lippett, Henry F (1818-1891), ( WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - Rhode Island governor 1875-1877 # Lippitt, Charles W. Gov (1846-1924), (Son of Henry) Rhode Island governor 1895-1896 # Lippett, Charles (1754-1845) - ( CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - were founders in 1809 of Lippett Mfg Co, a giant cotton mill. # Lippett, Christopher, Gen (1744-1824) - (brother of Charles) - Revolutionary War general commanded a regiment at the Battle of Princeton, Battle of White Plains and Battle of Trenton. Later helped bother start cotton mill. # Jeannie Lippitt (1852-1940) - Deaf at age 4 from Scarlett Feaver, Helped establish RI School for the Deaf in 1876. # Henry Frederick Lippitt (1856-1933) - US Senator P * Partridge, Jonathan W (1827-1904) - ( APate, HGreene, PWells, BHolden, CHolden5, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) -Mormon Pioneer, settler of Oak City, Utah. * Potter, Arnold (1804-1872) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - Messianic Preacher * Potter, Mary A (1854-1874) - (Daughter of Arnold Potter) - Mary was the first anglo child born in the LDS Colony in San Bernardino, California. R * Rogers, John R, Gov (1838-1901) - ( MAGreen, NGreen, JGreen, PWGreene, MRice, MHolden, RHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - 3rd Governor for State of Washington. S * Smith, Abigail (1806-1889) - ( LHarding, SHarding, AGardner, FCongdon, FStafford, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - Mormon pioneer drove wagon train across the Plains to settle Utah in 1849. War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Potter, David (1760-1838) - ( PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - American Revolutionary War Veteran * Harding, Stephen, Capt (1748-1816) - ( AGardner, FCongdon, FStafford, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - US Civil War * Potter, Martin (1819-1863) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - Civil War Veteran - 29th Iowa. First World War # Lippitt, Charles W (1894-1970), ( CWLippitt, WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) -attended Harvard College and served as a sergeant in the 103rd Field Artillery Regiment during the First World War. # Lippitt, Alex F (1896-1918) (brother of Charles W, above) attended Harvard from 1916 to 1917. He enlisted in the Army in August 1917 and served as a 1st Lieutenant in the 166th Infantry Regiment of the 42nd Division. He was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for leading his men in a counterattack against the Germans. He was wounded in action, sent back to the United States and died at Fort Mott in Cape May, New Jersey on October 6, 1918. Category: Descendancy lists